Hard to Say 'I Love You'
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Chap 3 Update! Baekhyun sudah sadar! Dan Chanyeol menembak Namhyun! Dan ternyata, Baekhyun melihat hal itu! lalu apakah Namhyun menerima Chanyeol atau justru menolak? Baekyeol/Chanbaek ff. DLDR. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?
1. First Story

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Namhyun (OC), other.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Family

Length: Multi-Chapter

Rated: T

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, AU, Typo(s), No Siders, No Plagiat, etc.

A/N: Hola ^^ akhirnya berhasil bikin ff baekyeol lagi ^^ mian yah yang nungguin lanjutan Our Love is Better Than Anything itu kayaknya bakal lama jadinya. Mian *bow. tapi aku usahain bakal cepet deh! Oke, bye mOah :* *ditabok*

.

.

.

Fanfiction is started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul, terdapat seorang namja imut yang tengah memperhatikan seorang namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan. Sesekali namja itu tersenyum sendiri disaat namja tampan itu berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Ucapan panjang lebar dari guru kimianya sama sekali tidak diperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar deheman dari sang guru.

"Ehem." Deheman Kim Songsaenim menyadarkan Baekhyun -namja cantik tadi- dari lamunannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, posisi saya didepan bukan diluar jendela." Ucap Kim Songsaenim dengan tegas.

"Ah, mianhae songsaenim." Ucap Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Kau. Keluar kau dari kelas saya!" bentak Kim Songsaenim. Baekhyun pun hanya berjalan dengan malas-malassan keluar kelas padahal hatinya sangat senang jadi ia bisa memperhatikan Chanyeol –namja tampan tadi- lebih lama. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan yang dekat dari kelasnya. Ia duduk lesehan dipinggiran lapangan sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain basket. Namja itu sangat tampan disaat ia bermain basket, rambutnya yang berterbangan menambah kesan tampan dalam dirinya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak cukup populer dikalangan para siswa karena masalah keluarganya.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada didepan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sekaligus jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena wajah Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"O-oh, Halo." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata namun sepertinya tidak diperdulikan Chanyeol karena namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Aku kok tidak mengenalmu yah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan satu tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun dan menengokkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Eumm. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Pipi putihnya mulai bersemu merah disaat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memamerkan senyuman khasnya membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

"Loh, kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Baekhyun dengan segera menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang ada diwajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Anniyo." Kilah Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, cacing diperut Chanyeol berbunyi memecah keheningan. Baekhyun pun hanya terkekeh kecil dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau lapar? Baiklah, ayo kita kekantin." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kantin. Chanyeol pun hanya mengikuti namja bertubuh mungil yang menarik tangannya ini.

_Skip Time_

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang berlari-lari menuju sekolahnya. Ternyata ia telat bangun karena kemarin asik bermain ps. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik jamnya dan berharap supaya ia tidak telat. Akhirnya, sampai juga dia disekolahnya. Baekhyun berlari-lari di lorong yang mulai sepi dan akhirnya ia sampai didepan kelasnya. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya. Beruntung gurunya belum datang, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya yang berada di belakang bersama dengan temannya sekaligus sepupunya, Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi setelah meletakkan tasnya. Disaat menyadari bahwa sebelahnya kosong, yang ada dalam fikiran Baekhyun adalah, temannya itu sedang berpacaran dengan anak kelas sebelah, Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil melihat pemandangan diluar. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk bermain basket. Baekhyun pernah berfikir, apakah namja itu tidak lelah terus bermain basket?

Sudah lewat 20 menit dari jam pelajaran pertama tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda guru biologi mereka akan datang. Kyungsoo pun tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas menandakan bahwa guru mereka sedang ada rapat. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan dan kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan basketnya.

"Hai! Kau kesini lagi?" sapa Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Hmm." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memperhatikanku sih?" tanya Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Eh, i-itu karena permainan basketmu sangat bagus. Yah seperti itu." Bohong Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh begitu yah. Omong-omong, kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Sedikit." Gumam Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju tengah lapangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia mau, tapi ada suatu masalah yang membuatnya tidak diperbolehkan bermain basket. Tapi melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Eh, baiklah." ucap Baekhyun sebelum mereka memulai bermain basket. Bagi Chanyeol yang bertubuh tinggi mudah saja untuk memasukkan bola ke ring sedangkan Baekhyun harus bersusah payah memasukkan bola ke ring karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan ringnya itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Akhirnya setelah bermain selama 1 jam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Hah, seru juga yah. Ternyata kau pintar juga bermain basket." Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Baekhyun.

"A-aku. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." ucap Baekhyun yang terputus karena batukannya. Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, ah pasti penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"B-Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan panik yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Muka Baekhyun yang pucat membuat Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju mobilnya. Setelah meletakkan Baekhyun di jok belakang dan mendudukan dirinya di jok supir, Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang cukup dekat dari sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di Seoul International Hospital, Baekhyun segera dilarikan ke UGD. Sudah 30 menit Chanyeol menunggu akhirnya dokternya pun keluar.

"Maaf, anda siapanya?"  
"Saya temannya."

"Oh, apakah ia pernah memberi tahumu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit kanker stadium 2?"

"Mwo? Tidak, dia tidak pernah memberi tahu saya."

"Oh begitu."

"Apakah ia masih bisa disembuhkan?"

"Kalau ia rajin terapi dan meminum obat, pasti bisa. Tapi sekarang keadaan pasien sedang tidak sadar, kita tunggu dalam waktu 3 hari dulu, kalau ia tidak sadar juga, berarti ia koma." Ucap Kim Uisanim membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos.

"Tapi, apakah saya boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harap.

"Boleh saja, tapi tunggu sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan." Ucap Kim Uisanim seraya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi rumah sakit, ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Harusnya tadi aku tidak usah mengajaknya bermain basket.' Sesal Chanyeol dalam hati. Tapi memang penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir, jadi tak ada gunanya Chanyeol menyesal.

_Skip Time_

Sudah 1 minggu Baekhyun tak kunjung sadar yang menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa namja imut itu sedang koma. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah imut Baekhyun yang kini pucat. Hatinya terasa kosong tanpa keberadaan sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum, sosoknya yang selalu menghiburnya, sosoknya yang friendly, dan juga Chanyeol merindukan sosoknya yang selalu mau mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya saudaranya sendiri, karena ia sendiri tidak mempunyai keluarga lain selain kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya kakak sepupunya, Suho.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan eratnya, seakan takut kehilangan. Sampai akhirnya Kim Uisanim datang untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol harus menunggu diluar. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar menuju taman rumah sakit, katanya disana ada danau kecil yang indah. Dan benar saja, memang ada danau yang indah disitu. Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan danau itu dan berjongkok disana. Sesekali ia melemparkan batu kedalam danau itu seperti seorang anak kecil. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Jangan mengotori danau itu." Tegur suara itu yang lebih mirip suara yeoja membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Chanyeol sedikit terpana dengan wajah yeoja itu yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu duduk dikursi roda dengan menggunakan baju rumah sakit, wajahnya yang pucat tidak mengurangi kesan cantik diwajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sangatlah indah disaat terkena sinar matahari.

"Halo?" ucap yeoja itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah mian." Ucap Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kehadapan yeoja itu.

"Aku Byun Namhyun." Ucap Namhyun seraya tersenyum membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya senyuman yeoja itu mirip sekali dengan senyuman Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau dirawat dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Chanyeol membuat raut wajah Namhyun berubah menjadi lesu.

"Aku terkena penyakit kanker stadium akhir. Waktuku tinggal sedikit didunia ini. Jadi aku ingin bersenang-senang selama aku masih ada." Ucap Namhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Oh begitu. Lalu, dimana keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Keluarga yang kupunya tinggal kakakku saja, dia bernama Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Namhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ne, dia juga mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku, tapi ia masih stadium 2. Tapi entah kenapa ia pagi ini tidak menjengukku. Aku merindukannya." Lirih Namhyun. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakang Namhyun dan memegang kedua pundak Namhyun.

"Kau mau melihat kakakmu? Akan aku antar kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada riang.

"Jinjja? Ayo cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya." Ucap Namhyun seraya mengulas senyum diwajahnya.

Chanyeol pun mendorong kursi roda Namhyun masuk lagi kerumah sakit dan akhirnya berhenti dikamar nomor 605. Chanyeol membuka pintunya perlahan dan mendorong kursi roda Namhyun masuk kedalam. Namhyun hanya menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan melihat keadaan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur dengan berbagai alat medis ditubuhnya. Satu tangan Namhyun mengelus surai brunette milik kakaknya itu.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa tau Baekhyun Oppa ada disini?" tanya Namhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku teman Baekhyun disekolahnya." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Ooh begitu. Tapi bagaimana penyakit Baekhyun Oppa bisa kambuh?" tanya Namhyun lagi.

"Waktu itu aku mengajaknya bermain basket. Aku tidak tahu ternyata ia mengidap penyakit kanker. Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

"Eum ne gwaenchana. Lagipula itu sudah yang lalu, lupakan saja." Ucap Namhyun dengan bijak.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Namhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya ke kamarnya. Setelah mengantarkan Namhyun kekamarnya, Chanyeol kembali kekamar Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, tadi adikmu menjenguk. Cepatlah sadar, katanya Namhyun sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai brunette milik Baekhyun.

"Eung.. Chanyeol-ah, Namhyun, kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku." Igau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol refleks menggenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah aku disini. Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu sampai kau sadar." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju sofa dan menidurkan dirinya disitu yang memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

TBC~


	2. Second Story

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Namhyun (OC), other.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Family, School-Life, Hospital-Life

Length: Multi-Chapter

Rated: T

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, Typo(s), No Siders, No Plagiat, etc.

Halo! i'm back with the chapter 2 of Hard to Say 'I Love You'. sorry yang udah nungguin lama, author baru bisa update sekarang karena tugas yang numpuk terus tiap hari u.u oke, tanpa banyak bacon (?), let's read!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

_Chapter 1:_

"_Eung.. Chanyeol-ah, Namhyun, kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku." Igau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol refleks menggenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun-ah aku disini. Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu sampai kau sadar." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju sofa dan menidurkan dirinya disitu yang memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya terdengar dengkuran halus darinya._

Chapter 2:

Sinar matahari sore membangunkan sesosok namja jangkung dari tidurnya. Namja itu segera bangkit duduk disofa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eum, sudah sore. Ternyata aku tidur cukup lama." Gumam Chanyeol –namja jangkung tadi- sambil beranjak mendekati kasur Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun perlahan. Wajah damai Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol merasa lebih tenang walaupun Baekhyun dalam keadaan koma.

Tiba-tiba, disaat Chanyeol sedang asik memandangi wajah teduh milik Baekhyun, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Masuk." Suruh Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya orang tersebut pun masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Ternyata ia adalah Namhyun, adik sekaligus saudara kembarnya Baekhyun. Mereka lahir hanya berbeda 5 menit, Baekhyun dulu baru Namhyun. Penyakit kanker yang mereka idap itu dikarenakan mereka adalah anak kembar dan juga keturunan dari kakek mereka.

"Eh, Namhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut membuat darah Namhyun berdesir.

"Oppa, belum ada perkembangan tentang Baekhyun oppa yah?" tanya Namhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol. Namhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Sudah 1 minggu lebih berlalu, apakah kau tidak mau segera sadar dari mimpimu oppa?" tanya Namhyun seraya menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun. Namhyun mengelus dengan sayang surai brunette milik saudara kembarnya itu. Seulas senyum manis tercipta diwajah Namhyun membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Senyum Namhyun sangatlah manis, walaupun tak semanis Baekhyun, tapi senyumannya cukup membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Oppa, maukah kau menemaniku ketaman?" tanya Namhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, baiklah." ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak mendekati Namhyun dan mendorong kursi rodanya keluar.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka kembali mendatangi danau yang dulu menjadi tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol dan Namhyun sekarang berada di jembatan kecil yang membatasi antara dua tempat dan memandang danau dengan fikiran yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba, Namhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Namhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol dan terdengar ada nada bingung di suaranya.

"Eum, anniya." Ucap Namhyun gugup sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Ooh." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oppa, antarkan aku kekamar ya." Ucap Namhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Ah ne." Ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak mendorong kursi roda Namhyun.

Setelah mengantarkan Namhyun kekamarnya, Chanyeol pun masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas berat melihat belum ada perkembangan dari diri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah, mau sampai kapan kamu begini terus? Apakah kamu tidak ingin membuka matamu sekedar untuk melihat dunia indah yang kamu tempati ini? Cepatlah sadar Baekkie, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang semakin pelan dibagian akhirnya. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disitu sambil memainkan handphonenya. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan damainya disitu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi saat bermain.

"Aissh!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa bayangan Baekhyun selalu terbayang-bayang dikepalanya. Seakan namja itu memang penting sekali dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk membuka tas sekolah Baekhyun yang sudah lama bertengger di meja yang berada didekat tv. Mungkin ini memang tidak boleh, tapi untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan mungkin boleh.

Chanyeol membuka perlahan tas berwarna abu-abu itu, didalamnya ada berbagai peralatan sekolah, ada sapu tangan berwarna putih, buku kecil seperti sebuah diary, obat, dan iPhone serta iPad berwarna putih. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sapu tangan putih itu terlebih dahulu. Sapu tangan ini memiliki tulisan kecil disudut bawah bagian kiri yaitu 'Baekhyun&Namhyun'. Wangi tubuh Baekhyun menguar dari sapu tangan itu. Wangi pepermint tubuh Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit tenang. Wangi itu juga wangi dari surai Baekhyun yang selalu diacak-acak oleh Chanyeol.

_Flashback_

"Yeollie! Ya!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya.

"W-wae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish! Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku." Gerutu Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Ish." Gumam Baekhyun kesal sambil duduk membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Jangan ngambek begitu Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun. Wangi shampo pepermint yang dipakai Baekhyun tercium oleh Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum.

"..."

"Baekkie-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Satu-satunya jurus yang membuat Baekhyun kembali tidak marah.

"Ish Ya! Kenapa mengacak rambutku, eoh?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil membenarkan tataan rambutnya. Benarkan, namja ini akan kembali menatap Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mengacak rambut milik Baekhyun. Lucunya.

_Flashback End_

Chanyeol pun mengembalikan sapu tangan Baekhyun kedalam tasnya, dan sekarang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil handphone Baekhyun. Gantungan chibi dirinya tergantung disitu. Mereka memang sempat membelinya waktu itu, dan gantungan chibi Baekhyun ada di Android miliknya.

_Flashback_

"Chanyeol-ah, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku ke suatu tempat yah." Ajak Baekhyun sambil meminum orange juice miliknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menempelkan pipinya kegelas Chocolate Milk Shake miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan orange juice miliknya yang sudah habis dimeja.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Chanyeol-ah, ppali!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar sekolah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah toko kecil di pinggir jalan, di etalase toko itu terpajang berbagai model gantungan kunci dari yang ukuran kecil sampai yang besar. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memasuki tempat itu. Dan mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang namja berpipi chubby layaknya bakpao.

"Xiumin-ge!" teriak Baekhyun membuat namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini temanmu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?" tanya Xiumin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Xiumin membuyarkan segala lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah Park Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Minseok imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin-ge seperti Baekhyun memanggilku." Ucap Xiumin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Ge, apa pesananku sudah jadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah sudah. Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu." Ucap Xiumin sambil berlari kedalam tempat karyawannya membuat gantungan kunci.

"Baekkie, kau memesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau juga tau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Akhirnya Xiumin pun keluar membawa plastik kecil. Ia pun menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan isinya dan keluarlah dua gantungan handphone dengan bandul chibi yang lucu tak lupa dengan nama mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini kamu pakai yang ini di handphonemu." Suruh Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan gantungan berbandul chibi dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya menuruti saja sambil mengeluarkan Samsung Galaxy S III miliknya. Ia pun memasangnya dan itu sangat lucu.

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang memasang gantungan itu di iPhonenya. Setelah selesai,mereka pun berjalan keluar toko menuju sebuah taman. Disana mereka duduk disalah satu kursi sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menyapa wajah mereka.

"Ah Yeollie! Bagaimana kalau kita selca?" tawar Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka selca menggunakan kedua handphone mereka secara bergantian. Mulai dari yang cute, cool sampai yang derp. Dan setelah itu mereka jadikan salah satu foto itu menjadi walpaper handphone.

_Flashback End_

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat walpaper handphone Baekhyun. Pasalnya difoto itu muka mereka berdua benar-benar derp. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat galeri handphone Baekhyun. Ternyata disana banyak sekali foto Baekhyun seorang diri yang sedang berpose sangat-sangat imut membuat Chanyeol sulit menelan salivanya sendiri. Disitu juga banyak foto mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto, Chanyeol pun mengembalikan iPhone Baekhyun kedalam tasnya, dan sekarang yang belum dilihatnya hanyalah buku kecil milik Baekhyun itu.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengambil buku itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Chanyeol membacanya dengan seksama dan penuh konsentrasi.

_1 Februari 2012_

_Hah, lagi-lagi aku terus saja memperhatikan dia. Sosoknya disaat bermain basket sangatlah berkahrisma. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini menjadi hari yang indah buatku. Kenapa?. Karena dia mengajakku mengobrol. XD_

_Yah walaupun hanya berbicara sedikit aku sangat senang. Malahan kami berdua makan berdua dikantin. Aah, rasanya mau terbang kelangit ketujuh! Makasih banget yah Kim Songsaenim yang udah ngeluarin aku dari kelasnya. Lope you moah moah XD_

_Ah, moga aja pertemanan aku sama Chanyeol berlanjut terus!_

_4 Februari 2012 _

_Kyaa! Akhirnya aku sama Chanyeol punya gantungan milik berdua. Dia pakai yang gambar aku, aku pakai yang gambar dia. Kita juga sempet selca berdua XD_

_Duh, aku gak bisa berhenti liatin muka Chanyeol di iPhoneku, dia tampan banget sih. Duh, aku jadi makin suka sama dia. Moga aja suatu saat perasaan aku bakal terbalas deh. :)_

_7 Februari 2012 _

_Hola! Hari ini aku makan bareng Chanyeol lagi dikantin. Dia malah bisa-bisanya ngacak-ngacak rambut aku terus dia bilang aku tuh imut. Aah, jadi melting sendiri XD_

_Moga aja dia gak PHPin aku yah, aku berharap banget bisa jadi namjachingunya dia. Dia baik banget sih orangnya, friendly lagi, yah aku gak peduli sama masalah keluarganya, karena yang aku cintai itu Chanyeol, bukan hartanya, tapi hatinya._

Chanyeol tertegun membaca isi diari Baekhyun. Itu semua tentang dirinya. Berlembar-lembar halaman isinya tentang curhatan Baekhyun akan dirinya. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah sendiri mengingat dirinya yang belum bisa menyukai sosok namja berwajah imut itu. Setelah selesai membaca buku diari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak langsung menaruhnya melainkan meletakkannya dipangkuannya. Chanyeool pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Androidnya. Setelah itu, ia pun meng-sms Suho untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak pulang lagi malam ini.

**To: Suho Hyung**

**From: Yeollie**

"**Hyung, aku tidak pulang lagi yah malam ini. Jika kau bosan kau boleh mengajak Lay gege kerumah kita."**

**To: Yeollie**

**From: Suho Hyung**

"**Baiklah, tapi kau makan teratur disana? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun? Arraseo, sekarang Lay chagi memang sedang ada dirumah. Ia sedang memasakkan makanan untukku.**

**To: Suho Hyung**

**From: Yeollie**

"**Tentu hyung, aku selalu makan dengan benar disini. Baekhyun belum sadar dari komanya Hyung, aku merindukannya. u,u **

**Baiklah Hyung, jangan lupa kunci pintu depan, matikan lampu jika mau tidur, dan jika kalian mau melakukan 'itu', tolong pintu kamarnya dikunci oke? ;)**

**To: Yeollie**

**From: Suho Hyung**

"**Ooh, baguslah kalau begitu, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Ooh, aku turut berduka, aku akan selalu mengirim doa dari sini, kasihan sekali Yeollie merindukan sosoknya. *pukpuk**

**Iya, iya aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Ya! Kau dapat ajaran dari mana hah?**

**To: Suho Hyung**

**From: Yeollie**

"**Sip hyung. Makasih hyung atas pukpuknya. u,u aku dapat ajaran darimu lah hyung. Hahaha XD **

**Arraseo, good night hyung."**

**To: Yeollie**

**From: Suho Hyung**

"**Yow sama-sama. Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu soal begituan hah? -_- **

**Ne, good night Yeol."**

Chanyeol pun segera menaruh Androidnya dimeja, lalu mengambil buku diari Baekhyun berniat untuk menaruhnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Yeollie." Gumam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin.

DEG

TBC~


	3. Third Story

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Namhyun (OC), other.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Family, School-Life, Hospital-Life

Length: Multi-Chapter

Rated: T

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, Typo(s), No Siders, No Plagiat, etc.

Backsound: Can't Open Up My Lips, 2AM I Wonder if You Hurt like Me

Aloha! (?) gak kerasa udah chapter 3 aja, dan sekarang author udah libur! Yeey! ^^ jadi author bisa cepet update fic ini. Oh ya, makasih banget yang udah comment/review di chapter 1 sama 2! Ntar aku balesin disini :D

So, tanpa banyak rempong (?), lets read!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

_Chapter 2:_

_Chanyeol pun segera menaruh Androidnya dimeja, lalu mengambil buku diari Baekhyun berniat untuk menaruhnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya._

_"Yeollie." Gumam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin._

_DEG_

Chapter 3:

"Yeollie! Yeollie!" gumam Baekhyun lagi. Entah kenapa suaranya seperti memanggil sosok Chanyeol yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menghela nafas.

"Nyaris saja." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan diari Baekhyun ketempat semula. Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku disini Baekkie. Akan disini dan tidak akan pernah pergi sampai kau sembuh." Ucap Chanyeol seakan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, saranghae." Gumam Baekhyun seiring jatuhnya air mata dari salah satu mata sipitnya yang tertutup.

DEG

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus mendengarkan kata itu yang membuatnya merasa sesak tapi senang. Sesak karena ia justru menyukai dongsaengnya bukan sosok namja didepannya ini, tapi ia tidak tau rasa senang itu karena apa.

"Chanyeol, jangan pergi! Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut sendirian. Jebal!" igau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gelagapan dan secara tidak sengaja malah mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Oops." Chanyeol memegang bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa setelah meyakini bahwa Baekhyun sudah tenang.

_Tomorrow_

Pagi ini, Chanyeol telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menembak Namhyun. Ia juga merasa sepertinya Namhyun juga menyukainya. Bukannya geer atau apa, tapi dari sikap Namhyun pun sudah kelihatan bahwa yeoja itu menyukai Chanyeol.

Tepat pukul 07.00 pagi, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan blue jeans, ia melangkah menuju taman rumah sakit. Biasanya jam segini Namhyun sudah ada disitu, katanya sih mau melihat indahnya pagi dan terbitnya matahari.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan mendekati Namhyun yang sedang asyik melihat langit sesampainya ia ditaman. Chanyeol pun menutup kedua mata Namhyun membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget.

_Namhyun POV_

Disaat aku sedang asyik melihat langit, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mataku. Ish, siapa sih, mengganggu saja.

"Nugu?" ucapku dengan nada kesal. Tiba-tiba tercium bau green tea dari arah belakang. Hmm, aku tau siapa ini.

"Chanyeol Oppa. Sudahlah, aku mau melihat langit nih." Ucapku. Dan secara perlahan, tangan itu pun membuka kedua mataku membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Ish, kenapa kau bisa tau sih?" tanyanya sambil menggerutu kecil. Aku pun hanya bisa terkikik pelan padahal jantungku berdetak cepat melihat wajahnya yang imut disaat marah.

"Baumu khas Oppa." Ucapku membuat ia langsung men-deathglareku, tapi setelah itu ia pun tersenyum membuat darahku berdesir.

_Namhyun POV End_

"Oppa tumben pagi-pagi sudah kesini. Kangen denganku yah?" ucap Namhyun membuat Chanyeol menjitak kecil kening Namhyun.

"Siapa juga yang kangen denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Namhyun mempoutkan bibir pucatnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Oppa kesini pagi sekali?" tanya Namhyun penasaran.

"Itu..." Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Padahal persiapannya sudah ada tapi kenapa ia malah gugup.

"Apa Oppa?" selidik Namhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup.

"Saranghae." Tiba-tiba kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Namhyun terkejut, namun tiba-tiba muncul senyuman miris diwajah yeoja itu.

"Mian Oppa, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Ucap Namhyun dengan suara parau membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.  
"Aku-aku tidak bisa Oppa." Ucap Namhyun dengan suara yang semakin parau seperti menahan tangis.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dari diriku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Tidak ada Oppa. Hanya saja, aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu Oppa." Ucap Namhyun pelan.

"Bukan yang terbaik bagaimana? Hanya kamu yang aku cintai Namhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang seperti bentakan. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun yang sebentar lagi sudah mau meledak.

"Mian Oppa. Hiks." Isakan pun lolos dari mulut Namhyun membuat amarah Chanyeol menghilang seketika. Namja macam apa dia, membuat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis karenanya.

"Ma-maaf Namhyun. Aku bukannya bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil yeoja itu. Namhyun tidak membalas maupun mengelak, ia hanya menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"O-oppa, a-aku juga mencintaimu, nado saranghae. Hanya saja ada satu alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa menerimamu oppa." Ucap Namhyun ditengah isakannya.

"Apa? Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menagkupkan wajah Namhyun dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau Oppa." Ucap Namhyun sambil tersenyum miris membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Namhyun. Akhirnya secara perlahan, Chanyeol pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik pohon cemara yang ada di taman, ada seorang namja yang melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum pahit.

_Baekhyun POV_

Kugerakkan kursi rodaku menjauhi taman rumah sakit. Masih terbayang-bayang hal yang tadi kulihat. Hah, mereka sudah jadian yah?. Oh, jadi aku telat mengucapkannya pada Chanyeol haha.

Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus melepaskannya demi Namhyun. Aku tidak boleh egois, Chanyeol itu bukan hanya untukku saja, tapi untuk semua orang. Dengan siapapun ia bersama, aku tidak boleh melarangnya apa lagi menghalang-halanginya, karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku segera naik ketempat tidur dan memeluk gulingku erat. Kutekan-tekan dadaku yang masih terasa sakit. Ugh, harusnya tadi aku tidak mencari dia. Yah, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku memang sudah terlanjur melihat itu, dan yah sekarang terima saja konsekuensinya.

_Baekhyun POV End_

Setelah mengantarkan Namhyun kekamarnya, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Matanya hampir keluar karena melotot melihat Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menonton tv. Senyuman mengembang diwajah Chanyeol.

"Baekkie!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari menerjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya seakan takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya! Ya! Chanyeol sesak tau!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun membuat namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang cengiran gaje.

"Mian, habis aku kangen banget sama kamu Baekkie. Kamu enak-enak aja hidup dialam mimpi, gak tau apa aku udah bela-belain gak pulang cuma buat nungguin kamu sadar." Gerutu Chanyeol padahal hatinya sangat senang.

"Yak! Siapa suruh nungguin aku sadar. Aku kan gak nyuruh kamu nungguin aku." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Ish sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka terlarut dalam kebersamaan yang indah sampai kejadian tadi melintas diotak Baekhyun.

"Emm Chanyeol-ah, kamu udah jadian yah sama Namhyun?" tanya Baekhyun membuat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih.

"Anniya, aku gak jadian sama dia. Dia nolak aku, Baekkie." Lirih Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya nanar padahal terbersit rasa senang didalam hatinya.

"Jinjja? Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Molla." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya membuat Baekhyun menjadi penasaran.

"Eum begitu. Sabar yah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Masuk." Suruh Baekhyun dan munculah suster yang membawa makan siang untuk Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi. Wah Baekhyun-ssi sudah sadar, baiklah saya panggilkan Xi Uisanim dulu yah." Ucap suster itu. Setelah menaruh makanan Baekhyun dimeja, yeoja itupun berjalan keluar untuk mencari Xi Uisanim.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Xi Uisanim pun datang dan tersenyum cerah melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah sadar. Karena ingin memeriksa Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol pun disuruh keluar.

_Chanyeol POV_

Kududukkan tubuhku disalah satu kursi. Ah, rasanya senang sekali melihat Baekkie sudah sadar. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Hmm, entah kenapa melihat Baekkie sadar semua kesedihanku akan masalah tadi jadi hilang.

Kurenggangkan badanku yang terasa pegal. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Chanyeol Hyung!" teriakknya membuat aku langsung menengok kearah orang itu. Oh, ternyata si Sehun.

Sehun berlari kecil kearahku, haha, dia seperti anak kecil disaat berlari seperti itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Baekkie Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngossan.

"Dia sudah sadar." Ucapku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas layaknya anak kecil.

"Ne." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Wah bagus kalau begitu. Nanti aku dan teman-teman mau menengok yah." Ucap Sehun. Tiba-tiba, terbersit dipikaranku bagaimana Sehun bisa ada disini.

"Oh iya hun, kamu ngapain disini?" tanyaku yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Sehun.

"Loh, Hyung gak tau, Kyungsoo Hyung kan dirawat disini." Ucap Sehun membuatku tersentak. Loh, Kyungsoo dirawat disini?. Kok gak ada yang ngasih tau aku?.

"Loh emang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sakit tipes hyung." Ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala olehku. Ooh tipes toh.

"Kamu kesini sama siapa aja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sama Jongin sama Luhan ge." Ucap Sehun yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan olehku. Tiba-tiba, bunyi pintu berderit membuat kami refleks menengok kearah asal suara itu. Ternyata Xi Uisanim sudah selesai memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Ah, Xi Uisanim." Ucap Sehun yang langsung membungkuk 90 derajat didepan Xi Uisanim. Ckck, mencari sensasi dengan calon mertua.

"Oh Sehun-ah, sedang apa disini?" tanya Xi Uisanim sambil tersenyum. Ckck, cepat sekali kau Sehun membuat calon mertuamu tertarik.

"Ah, aku sedang menengok temanku." Ucap Sehun.

"Apakah bersama Luhan?" tanya Xi Uisanim yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun. Ck, kalau begini caranya aku mendingan masuk kekamar Baekhyun daripada jadi obat nyamuk begini.

"Ekhm, Xi Uisanim, Sehun, aku masuk dulu yah. Permisi." Ucapku yang langsung melangkah masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Didalam, ternyata namja itu sedang kerepotan memakan buburnya. Haha, lucu sekali dia.

_Chanyeol POV End_

Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera mengambil alih mangkuk bubur Baekhyun membuat namja itu menatap Chanyeol kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau ambil?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hanya mau membantumu saja. Kenapa nadanya kesal sekali seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh gitu hehe mian. Habis kau mengganggu acara makanku sih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ckck, yasudah sini aku suapin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur kemulut Baekhyun refleks membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan dengan segera Chanyeol memasukan bubur itu kemulut Baekhyun. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Baekhyun(Hyung/Gege)!" teriak 10 orang yang masuk kekamar Baekhyun beramai-ramai membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

TBC~

Eh somplak, ini ending chapter 3 gaje banget sumpeh _-_ gak nahan ini OT12 berkumpul disatu ruangan, apa gak berisik yah? -_-

Oke, sekarang aku mau balesin review/comment dulu yah :D

Wonkyudaughter: iya, itu penyakit turunan dari kakek mereka kalo gak salah *plakk ._.

shiRan-chan: iya u,u karena author yang mau XD *plakk eumm gimana yah gak tau, liat nanti aja ;) *pletak

HoneyChan: Yow beb (?) *plakk good, jajaja. cieilah XD liat aja nanti beb ;) *ditabokkin

.5: my bacon, bacon punya bersama tau -_- chanyeol selalu dihatimu Baekkie *eaa XD sipsip, ini udah update lagi kok :)

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: makasih, yah karena author yang mau *Plakk ._. ini udah update lagi chingu :)

LiuGe'Fanboy: ih syelem *ketularan cadelnya Sehun* ini udah lanjut kok :)

Guest: Baekhyun: iya u,u makasih yah. Author: ok ini udah update lagi :)

RizkyKey: emang sedih yah? ._. ini udah update chingu :)

JIRA: chanyeol kan emang punya baekkie ._. disini udah ciuman (?) maksudnya siuman kok :D

Yooooona: emang kenapa? *tampang innocent* iya baekkie u,u chanyeol kan selalu malang XD *plakk ini udah update chingu :D

Lee Haevi: udah :) iya gwaenchana :)

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: kata siapa baekkie udah sadar? _-_ emang belom bisa ._. duh liat disini deh chanyeol suka siapa XD amiin :D

BabySuDo: maklum kan authornya cewek (?) *apa hubungannya* _-_ iya yah haha *digaplok ini udah chingu :)

mayuka57: yeollie sama aku aja XD *plakk udah :D

kimhyunshi: udah update! kata siapa? _-_ makasih :D hahaha, kepo XD yadongan XD *plakk iya haha XD tau tuh suho sesat XD

oke, segini dulu, jangan lupa review yang banyak u,u bye! *bow


End file.
